Cache/NEW UPDATES.2C INTER POL OFFICERS ON SUICIDE WATCH 2 of 2
2 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1614.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 6, 2016 06:39:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. NEW UPDATES, INTER/POL/ OFFICERS ON SUICIDE WATCH Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » NEW UPDATES, INTER/POL/ OFFICERS ON SUICIDE WATCH « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: NEW UPDATES, INTER/POL/ OFFICERS ON SUICIDE WATCH (Read 863 times) Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: NEW UPDATES, INTER/POL/ OFFICERS ON SUICIDE WATCH « Reply #15 on: September 08, 2015, 06:05:58 AM » Quote from: Azhdaha on September 08, 2015, 03:12:04 AM Quote from: Lykos - on September 08, 2015, 03:06:21 AM skin pay debts is now a new meme, thanks for this. but i am in support of the non skinwalker. #WhatDebts? The issue was never about the value of the goods and services unpaid, it was a matter of promises being unkept and the resource in question being misused in personal side projects. Actually, there's 2 different issues here. One is that Skinwalker owes me 50 MG and Dragon Tank 75 MG. But that issue is really unimportant. The other, and more important reason as to why skin was exfoliated from Inter/pol/ was due to malfeasance in office. I owe nobody here an explanation, as removing him as an officer is in my sole discretion as alliance leader. I will not elaborate on my reason here unless Skin asks me to, though I'm pretty sure he already knows why he was exfoliated. Malfeasance in Office--the commission of an unlawful act, done in an official capacity, which affects the performance of official duties. Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Habibastan Guest Re: NEW UPDATES, INTER/POL/ OFFICERS ON SUICIDE WATCH « Reply #16 on: September 08, 2015, 03:38:02 PM » Quote from: Coldoldgold on September 08, 2015, 06:05:58 AM Malfeasance in Office--the commission of an unlawful act, done in an official capacity, which affects the performance of official duties. Was there misfeasance as well? Logged NotASkinwalker Full Member Offline 110 Personal Text All secrets sleep in winter clothes. Re: NEW UPDATES, INTER/POL/ OFFICERS ON SUICIDE WATCH « Reply #17 on: September 08, 2015, 06:40:27 PM » Basically, Inter/pol/ officership got mad that I was bored and decided to use inter/pol/ reddit pubs as a meat shield for killing small alliances. It worked, for a time. then they found out. fug. Logged Leader of INNAWDS Azhdaha Sr. Member Offline 434 Personal Text Leader of Azhdahagate Re: NEW UPDATES, INTER/POL/ OFFICERS ON SUICIDE WATCH « Reply #18 on: September 08, 2015, 07:29:34 PM » Quote from: NotASkinwalker on September 08, 2015, 06:40:27 PM It worked, for a time. then they found out. fug. Sure it did. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52422 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » NEW UPDATES, INTER/POL/ OFFICERS ON SUICIDE WATCH SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2